customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Previews from Barney: You Can Be Anything! (VHS and DVD re-releases 2002-2019)
Here are the previews from Barney: You Can Be Anything!. VHS Re-Releases (2002-2006) Original 2002 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning & Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) # Kipper Videos Trailer (for Hit Entertainment Version) # Bob the Builder: The Big Game Trailer # The Wiggles: It's a Wiggly, Wiggly, World! Trailer # Barney's Pajama Party Trailer # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # You Can Be Anything! Title Card (2002) Closing # You Can Be Anything! End Credits (2002) # My Party With Barney Trailer (V2) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) Screener Release (2002) Opening # Hit Entertainment Screener Warning # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # You Can Be Anything! Title Card (2002) Closing # You Can Be Anything! End Credits (2002) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) First Re-Release (2003) Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Developments Promo (2003-2004) # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # You Can Be Anything! Title Card (2002) Closing # You Can Be Anything! End Credits (2002) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! Trailer # Barney's Read with Me, Dance with Me Trailer # The Wiggles: Space Dancing VHS & DVD Trailer # The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay VHS & DVD Trailer # Kipper: Cuddly Critters VHS Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Second Re-Release (2004) Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning #HIT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo #Please Stayed Tuned Screen (2004-2006) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) #You Can Be Anything! Title Card (2002) #Opening Program Closing #You Can Be Anything! End Credits (2002) #Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! VHS and DVD Trailer #Angelina Ballerina: The Magic Of Dance/The Silver Locket/The Big Performance VHS and DVD Trailer #Bob the Builder: The Live Show! VHS and DVD Trailer #The Wiggles: Santa's Rockin! VHS and DVD Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Steamies V.S. Diesels VHS and DVD Trailer #Kipper: Friendship Tales VHS and DVD Trailer #Rubbadubbers: Finbar the Mighty Movie Star VHS and DVD Trailer #ToddWorld VHS and DVD Trailer #Fraggle Rock: Where It All Began VHS and DVD Trailer #Pingu VHS and DVD Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Third Re-Release (2005) Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning # HIT Entertainment Interpol Warning # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Universal Orlando Resort Commercial (2005) # Barney: Everyone is Special Trailer # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Please Stayed Tuned Screen (HIT Entertainment Version) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # You Can Be Anything! Title Card (2002) # Opening Program Closing # You Can Be Anything! End Credits (2002) # Barney: The Land of Make Believe Trailer # The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World Trailer # Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer # Bob The Builder: Build It and They Will Come Trailer # Animal Jam Videos Trailer # ToddWorld: Come on Over to My House Trailer # Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer # Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! Trailer # Kipper: Amazing Discoveries Trailer # Frances Videos Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Final & 4th Re-Release (2006) Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2006) # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) # Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) # Barney Can You Sing That Songs? Trailer (2005) # Barney Let's Go Series Trailer (2005-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) Intro # You Can Be Anything Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) # Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer (1999) # The Wiggles: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Music Video from Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Trailer (2001) # Bob the Builder: Build To Be Wild Trailer (2006) # Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Trailer (2006) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Library #When I'm a Firefighter #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #What I Want to Be #The Career March #Mail Song #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #What If You Could Be in the Circus? #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mac and Cheese #Colors All Around #A Rock N Roll Star #I Love You DVD Re-Releases (2007-2019) Original 2007 Release Opening # FBI Anti-Privacy Warning (2006) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Interpol Warning (2006) # Hit Entertainment Autoplay Notice (2007) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # You Can Be Anything! Title Card (2002) Closing # You Can Be Anything! End Credits (2002) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2003) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo (2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) # Fox Kids Videos Trailer (2006) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) First Re-Release (2008) Opening # Lionsgates FBI Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-present) # Lionsgates Home Entertainment Logo (2004-2013) #Coming Soon To DVD Screen #Little Tikes Land #Thomas & Freinds: The Great Discovery - The Movie Trailer #Now Available On DVD Screen #Bob the Builder on Site: Bob's World Meets the Real World Trailer #Bob The Builder On Site Houses & Playgrounds Trailer #Hit Entertainment Autoplay and Main Menu #Main Menu #Play Once or Play Continuously Menu # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # You Can Be Anything! Title Card (2002) Closing # End Credits #Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo (2006) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) # The Best of Barney Trailer (2008) # Lionsgates Home Entertainment Logo (2004-2013) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-present) Trivia *With a production code of 628, this video was the final project in which Dennis DeShazer served as executive producer. *Production of this video took place in December 1999. *The Barney costume from is used. *This video marks the last appearences of Stephen, Miss Etta Kette and Scooter McNutty. *According to [https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Dino_Dancin%27_Tunes Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes], the proto-name for this video was Barney's When You Grow Up. *The credits and the tape label said © 2001 Lyons Partnership, L.P wich means it was produced that year. *When Barney sings "I Love You", the audio is an archival recording of Bob West. Specifically, the audio was taken from [https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Rhyme_Time_Rhythm Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm]. Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs